


A New Plan

by kay_obsessive



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: It was easy enough, early on, to keep them both in his orbit.





	A New Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



It was easy enough, early on, to keep their world spinning as he liked. Some subtle encouragement of Tamaki’s wilder ideas, a touch of sympathy for Haruhi’s plight, and everyone was swept along nicely to the natural conclusion: Haruhi’s debt increased and Tamaki apologetic and eager to do better next time.

It worked well to keep them both in his orbit.

Now, as graduation looms and the red in Haruhi’s account dwindles, he knows those days are reaching their end. 

It’s not in him anymore to simply let things happen as they will. He’ll have to think of something else.


End file.
